


Badges

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Gulf trying to be a good boo, Gulf worrying about Mew, M/M, Mentions of surgery, soft times, umm.. IDK what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Except:Mew’s cheeks flush with happiness as he squeezes Gulf's hands. “What more do you need to practice?”“In sickness and in health. Maybe I haven't been good enough for you to trust me with that part yet. So this... is my official application for my ‘in sickness and in health’ badge.”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Badges

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this fic I had read ages ago but I can not for the life of me remember what it was called (I know it was Narusasu) but it had something similar and I loved it so I used the theme. So like this wasn't completely my idea but I did make it my own. I guess... I don't know.

Gulf had been eyeing Mew all day. He could see the winces and pinched up expressions that Mew was trying to hide but doing a terrible job at. Gulf can feel the muscles tense next to him as Mew shifts in his seat for the twelfth time in the past minute.

“I’m fine,” Mew repeats for what feels like the nth time. Gulf keeps asking because knows Mew is lieing. He knows it because he knows Mew. And Mew being the ' _ protector _ ' and ' _ I'm the elder I have to be strong _ ' who is always harping about being honest and open about feelings and troubles is definitely lying. It hurts a little because Mew nags him about talking 'use your words Guppie' ' _ We should talk about it together _ ' and apparently it only matters when it's Gulf and not Mew. 

Maybe he's thinking too much into it and Mew really is fine as he says and Gulf just needs a nap. He would like to nap with Mew it's been a while since they napped together.

Gulf glances at him again as Mew wiggles beside him before laughing at something the Host said. He does his best to try and take over on the talking so Mew doesn’t have to. But Mew isn't very good at letting other people do things for him. 

By the end of the interview, Gulf feels worry build up inside him back from before with a vengeance. Mew is clutching at his side, pain pinched face. He knows something is really wrong when Mew hobbles slowly off towards the car for his next schedule without so much as one single complaint about wanting to be with Gulf longer. No hug. No kiss to his cheek. No 'Gulf make sure to be good for P'Best and message me when you're done.'

Mew is clingy. Very clingy. Mews natural state in to cling to Gulf. The whole interview the touching was minimal, instinctual but minimal. That's fine, really totally fine. But for Mew to not squeeze him tight in a whiny hug.... it wasn’t right. It felt cold. 

“Mew didn’t whine.” P’Best comments beside him. “Usually we have to trick him into letting you go.” P’Best sends him a look and he shrugs in return.

“He said he’s fine,” Gulf comments lowly.

P’Best watches as N’Stu finishes gathering things for Mew. “I’ll tell them to keep an extra eye on him tonight just to be sure.”

“Thank you.” Gulf feels a little bit of relief even though he couldn’t be with Mew at least his staff would take care of him. Something still doesn't sit well with him but he lets it go because what can he do?

That’s the thought he had in his head for the next couple of hours as he waited for Mew to finish his schedule so they could video call.

He had just finished eating, only a few hours had passed, not enough time for Mew to be done yet when he receives a call from P’Best. Gulf frowns as he answers.

“Don’t panic.”

“That’s not a good way to start a conversation.” Gulf comments, definitely feeling panic start to prickle up inside him. P’Best grunts into the phone, sounding annoyed.

“I’m on my way. I figured you would want to be there-“ Gulf is already headed around the house to get ready to leave even before he knows why. “But don’t panic.”

“I’m going to start panicking if you keep telling me not to,” Gulf says in a casual voice as he pulls on a shirt.

“Mew’s in surgery-“

Gulf freezes, every possible reason for why he could need surgery running through his mind. Stabbing. Car crash. Heart attack. Why would Mew be in the hospital much less in surgery? He said he was fine earlier. Fine. “...Mew’s what?” 

“I’m outside of your place. Join me in the car and I’ll explain on the way.”

Gulf does waste any more time as he sprints to the door, his shoes hanging half off his feet as he jumps into P’Best's car. 

“Tell me.” He says hastily, the takes a breathe. “Please.”

“He passed out right at the end of his last schedule. They rushed him to the hospital. His appendix burst and he went into surgery to fix it. Everything is fine.”

"Everythings fine," Gulf says aghast then breaths out. Everything was fine. Gulf shoves his shoes properly onto his feet, fiddling with his phone to let his mother know where he was even though he was sure that P'Best would also tell her. “Thank you. For this, I mean.”

P’Best ruffles his hair. There’s nothing more he can say. No matter how much he wants to say something.

He takes over for Mew's family when he gets there. They need to fill out some paperwork and it leaves him alone at Mews bedside. The surgery went well, as expected. He’ll have some pain from how long he let it go before telling anyone but he’s be fully healed and back to normal in no time.

Gulf is... mad. Before when he’s heard, it was fear. But now that’s he’s had time to settle down and see that Mew really is fine (albeit unconscious at the moment and probably high on pain meds), he feels ... mad. Mad that Mew didn't tell him just how much pain he was in. Mad that he didn't push it more. Mad that.. maybe Mew didn't trust him enough to tell him about his pain. 

Mew groans as he blinks awake. Gulf stays silent as he looks around until Mew's eyes land on him. “What are you doing?” Mew's voice is gravely and weak, drifting off like he might fall asleep if Gulf doesn’t respond.

“Practicing, I guess.” Mew's eyes roll back for a moment before refocuses on Gulf.

“Practicing?” He answeres slowly.

Gulf reaches out to grab Mew's hand, it’s cold so he rubs his thumb over his knuckles. Trying to warm it up. “Yeah. I was really mad that you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t want to worry you-“

“Phi.” Gulf says calmly, “Why  _ didn’t  _ you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry-“

“You always tell me to talk about it. ‘ _ You can’t sleep your problems away Nong _ .’ ' _ How can I help you make it better if you don't tell me what's wron _ g' That's what you always tell me” Gulf feels his voice raise a little so he lowers his volume as he continues. “Then when you're in real pain, you think it’s ok to not tell me?”

“I can handle-“

“I worried so much more because you said you were fine and you ended up in the hospital. Again.” Mew's hand flips to capture his hand but Gulf pulls away to fold them in his lap, jaw clenched as he grunts in annoyance.

Mew’s face pinches together and he looks close to crying. Gulf looks away. “N’Gulf I’m sorry that I worried you... I didn't mean to.”

Gulf sighs, reaching up to brush the fringe out of Mew's face. “I guess I still need practice then. I think I have the ‘to have and to hold’ part down.”

“What?” Mew's eyes seem a little murky and cloudy from the pain meds, his hands reaching out for Gulfs.

“The ‘in joy and in sorrow’ part I have down pretty well from when we filmed TharnType season 1”

Mew blinks long slow blinks before forcing his eyes open. A small smile crawled over his lips. “You’ve also gotten better at the love and cherish part too.”

Gulf snickers, rubbing his finger over Mew's checks, “Thanks to you.”

Mew’s cheeks flush with happiness as he squeezes Gulfs hands. “What more do you need to practice?”

“In sickness and in health. Maybe I haven't been good enough for you to trust me with that part yet. So this... is my official application for my ‘in sickness and in health’ badge.”

"You're good enough Tua ang. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Mew purses his lips pleadingly. Gulf sighs as he leans in for a quick peck. Mew tugs on his hand suggestively. "Is that the last badge you need?"

Gulf hums softly, “Well there is one more after that.” Mew grunts, tugging harder on Gulf's hand as he shifts on the bed. “Mew I’m not getting on the bed with you.” Gulf scolds softly.

Mew whines, “But I’m sick. “ 

Gulf scrunches up his face. "More reason for me to not cuddle you." 

He can already imagine the aghast faces of the nurses (and Mew's family) faces if they found them snuggled up in the bed. Mew is still hooked up to an IV, fresh out of surgery. No place to be snuggling up to each other. There was a line and Gulf didn’t want to cross it right now. 

“How can you practice from so far away?” Mew pat the bed a few times before lifting the thin sheet.

“I can practice from the chair.”

Mew whines again then winces, cupping his side. Gulf fusses over him until Mew settles back on the bed. “Please Tue ang. I miss you in my arms.”

"You're family will be back any minute now."

"Please baby."

Gulf feels his resolve crumble as the pleasing look. “Only for a minute.”

Mew smiles shifting enough for Gulf to squeeze into the small bed without making Mew's stitches uncomfortable. Mew’s arms wrap around him pulling him close until his head was in Mew's neck. Gulf felt a kiss to the crown of his head.

“As long as we both shall live, is that the last badge you need, right?” Mew whispers into his hair.

“Yeah.” Gulf purses his lips to kiss Mew's neck. “ But that one's something I'll be working on for a long time, so we don't have to worry about it."

"Did I earn all my badges yet?" Mew's voice sounds airy like he's probably going to fall asleep any moment.

"You've had then from the beginning." He takes a breath nuzzling into Mew's neck. Soon I’ll be ready to ask for your hand in marriage.” Gulf giggles at the poke to his leg (careful of his stitches). 

Mew smiles into his hair, rubbing his nose against Gulf hair before kissing him. “I can’t wait.”

Gulf tugs at Mew gown a few seconds later when it seems like the other had gone to sleep. Mews jerks before his hand rhythmically and unconsciously rubs Gulf's back. “Yes, Tue ang?”

“Promise me you won’t lie to me anymore.”

“I didn’t lie-“ Mews snaps his mouth shut as Gulf pulls away enough to glare at him. “... Yeah. I promise. We’re equal after all and it’s only fair.”

Mew covers his yes a few weeks later in the living room as he situates something. "Ok open up."

Gulf blinks as he stares at the medium size shadow box sitting on Mew's Tv stand. There are two ribbons hanging from the top of the box with badges on them. Below is a small velvet box.

"W-What is it?" Gulf asks stepping closer, Mew is beaming. 

"Our badges." The badges read 'Sickness and Health', 'Have and Hold', 'Sorrow and Joy', 'Protect and Love' on one side and the other side was missing the 'Sickness and Health' badge but it was sitting next to the velvet box. Mew picks that badge up and hands it to Gulf, "For when you feel ready."

Then Mew opens the velvet box, "It's empty now but I want you to know that I was serious."


End file.
